Kiss the Librarian
by Riley4
Summary: It's Christmas, what will they get each other?
1. Default Chapter

Kiss the Librarian  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG.  
  
Genre: - Challenge. Humour. Romance.  
  
Pairing: - Jenny/Giles.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - This is in response to the challenge I set on Ms. Calendar's Group, regarding Giles' yellow coffee mug with the words "Kiss the Librarian" on it, which is seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Blue". This is set in season 2 after "Ted", but before Christmas.  
  
The sun had set, and Jenny was curled up on Rupert's sofa, next to him, sharing a bottle of white wine. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "You really don't have to get me anything Jenny. It's enough of a present that you're back with me."  
  
She ran her hand tentatively along his cheek. "You say the sweetest things, you know that!"   
  
Smiling, he leaned into her hand and nuzzled it before placing a kiss in her palm. He sighed. "I've missed you."  
  
She smiled back at him as she cuddled closer. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head as she leaned against his shoulder. "So, what do you want? And don't say a book."  
  
He chuckled, a deep sound that did funny things to her nervous system. "Now that you mention it, I was rather interested in getting a copy of a 16th century book on. . ."  
  
Jenny cut him off, "I am not getting you a book."  
  
"Well, you did ask what I wanted."  
  
Jenny made a frustrated sound. "Think of something else. Something you'd really like, other than a book. I wanna get you something special."  
  
"A book can be special."  
  
"Rupert!"  
  
"All right. I'm thinking."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I can't think of anything."  
  
"There must be something? Is there a nice watch you've seen?"  
  
"Really Jenny, you don't need to get me anything."  
  
Jenny lifted her head to look at him. "You don't want to exchange gifts?"  
  
"Well, I don't really see the need."   
  
Jenny pulled back and blinked at him. "You're not serious?"  
  
Rupert took his glasses off and cleaned them on his white handkerchief. Putting them back on, he looked at her and she saw the mischief in his eyes. Smiling at her, he said, "I've already got your gift."  
  
Jenny playfully punched him on the arm. "Well, you'd better had." She pulled a face at him and added, "Cheapskate." He laughed and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her temple.   
  
"Surprise me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Surprise me with a Christmas gift. I'm not bothered what it is, I'll like it as long as it's from you."  
  
Jenny grinned at him and turned in his arms, so that she was sat on his lap facing him. "Oh yeah?" She looked him up and down and raised one eyebrow. "Hmm, how about a leather thong?"  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow even more and her grin widened.   
  
"Oh dear God! What have I let myself in for?"  
  
Jenny let out a deep laugh. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
- - - 


	2. ktl2

What *am* I going to get Rupert for Christmas?   
  
Jenny was surfing the net, trying to find ideas. She hadn't been really serious when she had mentioned a leather thong, but. . .  
  
It's not such a bad idea! I mean, I bet his tight butt would look great in a thong!   
  
She smiled lasciviously at the mental image. Hmm.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
Nah. I have to get him something proper. But what?  
  
- - -  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"L-Las Vegas?" Giles stood in her living-room, looking stunned.  
  
Jenny grinned and nodded her head. "Yup. Cool or what!" When he didn't respond she added, "You did say to surprise you with a Christmas present."   
  
"Oh, it's a-a surprise all right."  
  
"Go on, it'll be fun." Jenny waved two tickets in the air.  
  
He gave her a look that said otherwise. "Jenny, however much the idea of continual noise, games machines, gaudy architecture and glaring neon lights appeals to me, I'll have to decline." At her look he added. "I just can't leave Buffy right now. It would be a dereliction of duty."  
  
"I get that. But it's only for a weekend, just two days. Please!" She ran her hand up his arm. "A whole weekend, just me and you. We don't even have to leave the hotel suite if you like!" She gave him one of her best seductive looks, that usually had him eating out of her hand.  
  
He gulped. "I-I. . .believe me Jenny, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine. I'll just have to take some young stud with me then." She moved away from him and over to a table piled with papers and computer disks. "Hmm, now where's my little black book."  
  
"Y-you wouldn't!"  
  
She turned to face him. "No, I wouldn't." She sighed. "Damn! It'd be so much easier if I would."   
  
He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them gently. "I am sorry Jenny."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Oh well, guess I'll have to take one of my female friends with me."  
  
"I really am sorry Jenny. A weekend with you sounds more than wonderful. If you'd have mentioned it a little in advance. . ."  
  
"As I've told you before, that's the whole point of a surprise Rupert, you know, that you don't actually mention it in advance. Besides, it wouldn't have made any difference would it? Something would have come up and you wouldn't be able to go."  
  
He sighed and looked down at his feet. Lifting his head, he looked at her. "I know we don't get to spend much interrupted time together, and that I don't whisk you away on romantic weekends, but I do er, c-care about you- - -very much."  
  
She gave him a faint smile. "I know." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "When we are together, it's more than great."  
  
"Yes, it is." He held her even closer. "I will make it up to you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She pulled back a little and gave him more of a smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that England."  
  
"Well, I do like being held by you." Jenny rolled her eyes. "Too er, corny?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But for some reason, I kinda like it." She leaned up and kissed him. He captured her face gently in his hands and kissed her back.   
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Don't." She placed her finger to his lips. "You'll make me not want to go. And these tickets are none-refundable."  
  
He made some shooing motions at her. "Go! Be off with you! And have a wonderful time. Bring me back a, er, Las Vegas shot-glass or something equally as tacky."  
  
She tried to give him an irritated look, but failed miserably and ended up laughing. "Okay. But remember, you did ask for one."  
  
- - - 


	3. ktl3

Three Days Later: Christmas Eve  
  
Rupert opened his door to a smiling Jenny. "I'm back and bearing gifts." She held up a bag. "Just call me Santa Claus."  
  
"Welcome home Jenny." He stepped aside to let her enter and closed the door behind her. He took the bag from her hands and placed it on a nearby chair, before embracing her with a warm hug.  
  
"Mmmm. This is nice." She gave him an affectionate squeeze, and then pulled his head down to hers for a long tender kiss. "But that's even better."  
  
Rupert was too dazed to speak and just stood there, gazing at her, with a funny grin on his face. Jenny grinned back and briefly embraced him again before taking his hand, picking up the bag and dragging him to the sofa. Sitting down, she teased, "Did you miss me?"  
  
He still had hold of her hand. "Oh yes."  
  
She laughed. "I'd never have guessed."   
  
Rupert blushed and then seemed to regain some composure. "Where are my manners, would you like a drink?"  
  
"Hmm, got any egg-nog?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "So, did you have a nice time?" he asked as he busied himself getting their drinks.  
  
"Yeah, it was great fun. Woulda been better if you'd have been there but, yeah, I had a good time. We checked out the casinos, and I even won some bucks. But then I lost it."  
  
He brought their drinks back and sat down beside her. "I hope you didn't lose too much."  
  
She gave him a contemptuous look. "Do I look stupid! Sarah and I made a pact beforehand that we wouldn't go above a certain limit."  
  
"Very wise."  
  
"You know, it was kind of liberating though, there's a certain rush." She took a sip of her drink. "Hmm, this is good. You make good egg-nog."  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you approve." His hand wandered to the bag on the sofa between them.   
  
"Hey!" Jenny quickly snatched it away from him. "No peeking. It's not Christmas day yet."  
  
Rupert looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry."  
  
"So, how were things here? Avert an apocalypse?"  
  
"No," he responded dryly. "All was quiet on the home-front."  
  
"Too bad." At his look she added, "I mean, you could have come after-all!"  
  
The clock on the mantelpiece began to strike midnight. "Happy Christmas!" Jenny raised her glass to his and they clinked.  
  
"Happy Christmas." They moved towards each other, pushing the bag out of the way, and sealed the toast with a sweet kiss.  
  
Jenny was the first to pull back. She smiled at him. "Now you can open your prezzies." She picked the bag up and pulled out a present. "Here."  
  
Rupert slowly took it from her and carefully unwrapped the Father Christmas wrapping paper. In his hands he held a yellow coffee mug with the bold black words "Kiss the Librarian" on it. Jenny started to laugh. "Very funny!" He tried to give her an unimpressed look, but his face broke into an amused smile.  
  
"I couldn't resist it." She leaned forward and kissed him. "So, do you like it?"  
  
"Well, I think it will become even more appealing if you take heed of the words again!" And placing her lips against his, she did. He sighed and quickly put the mug on the table, enabling him to run his fingers through her dark hair as he returned the kiss with vigour.  
  
When the kiss ended, they looked long at each other, goofily smiling. "I'll get you your present now." Rupert started to rise.  
  
"Wait. You've got one more, first. That one was just a gag-present. This is your real present." She handed him a larger gift wrapped once again in Father Christmas wrapping paper. As with before, he took his time carefully undoing it.   
  
He looked down at the rare book, and cradling in with one hand, cautiously looked through some pages. It was the 16th Century book of which he'd started to mention to her that he was interested in aquiring. Rupert looked up from the book and stared at her with astonishment. "H-how? I didn't tell you the title."  
  
She shrugged. "I asked Willow to get it out of you. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"It's. . .this is. . .thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I er, thought you weren't going to get me a book!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, you like books so. . .and it's your gift right? It should be something you really want, and I knew you really wanted this."  
  
They shared a moment. "How er, how on earth did you find a copy?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Technophobe, that's where the wonderful world of the internet comes in handy."  
  
"You found it on the er, internet?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Remind me never to call that er thing again!"  
  
"Oh, I will. I will."  
  
Placing the book carefully on the table, he stood and retrieved her present. Sitting back down next to her, he handed her a small navy box with a red ribbon tied around it. Jenny took it and pulled the ribbon undone. Lifting the lid of the box, her gaze fell on a delicate silver ring. "It's a er, friendship ring. I noticed you like to wear quite a few rings and well, I saw this and thought you er, might like it!"  
  
"Rupert, it's beautiful. Thank you." She slid the ring on a free finger and then moving to him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love it." She pulled back and held her hand up with the ring on it. "And see, it fits! How did you know my ring size?"  
  
"Yes, well, I er, I've memorised the shape and er, size of you."  
  
"Even my fingers?" Jenny asked amazed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a look of pure love in her eyes, that was mirrored back at her, Jenny tenderly took hold of Rupert's face and pressed her lips against his. His own hands came up to support the back of her head. As her tongue gently seeked entry into his mouth, his tongue followed suite and glided into hers. They both sighed in their joint contentment. 


End file.
